duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Dogiragon (Character)
Dogiragon is one of the main dragons and Katta Kirifuda's signature creatures in Versus Revolution and Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details As one of the most powerful dragon spirits in the creature realm in the war against Dokindam X, Katta have placed the most trust on him and uses him in most of the duels. He also shows some emotions even as a card, as he was resisting being absorbed by Dokindam X and shedding tears when Hamukatsu sacrificed the rest of his power in order to deal a finishing blow to Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution Before he was found by Katta, Dogiragon's soul was placed in chains. Upon Katta retrieving him and calling out to him in his battle against Gachirobo, Dogiragon comply to Katta's request by breaking the chains and revealing his Revolution 2 ability, it prevents Gachirobo from giving a direct attack. The rest of his chains was broken in Katta's duel against Hakase. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Katta adds Dogiragon upon learning about Basara's condition. However, Dogiragon himself lost against a slightly mutated Basara and was taken to be fed to Dokindam X. Dogiragon resisted being absorbed by Dokindam X long enough for Ijiwaru Kiyomori to take his card away. He was later retrieved by Katta and transfigured to Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader when Katsuemon placed a blue armor card given by Katsudon over his card. After Team Hamukatsu passed their trails in a city of hamsters, Dogiragon receives Katsudon's power that remains in 3 of his statues, resulting in him being transfigured into Final Dogiragolden. His lockdown ability was useful against high power creatures. However, in the final battle, Dogiragon was severely damaged after several strikes against Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. He and the creature spirits in Katta's deck team up against the central core of Dormageddon X and copies of Dokindam X, with Katta and Team Hamukatsu creating their final trump card, Curry Bread of the Universe. Hamukatsu fed himself to Dogiragon, putting the final spell in effect and powers up Dogiragon. Dogiragon made a final blow against Dormageddon X but sacrifices himself to protect the entire team. Background Story He is an inhabitant of Rando and is known as Evol Dogiragon before the Invaders incident. During the Invader incident, he was infected by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity's Invader Virus, but he resisted it and became a Revolutionary that fought against the Invaders, known as Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution. He fought Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka and pushed himself to the brink before he activated Revolution to give himself extreme speed, strength and stamina and killed it. He then goes to the Light capital to kill Redzone, Roaring Invasion. However, Redzone was so absurdly powerful, that Dogiragon and Death the Lost, Demon Revolution cannot take him down, until Miradante, Time Revolution came in and defeated him. However at the same time Sonic Commands were breaking the seals of Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ and Dogiragon and Death the Lost came to the mountain to fight them. However, they were too late and Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden awakens and seals Dogiragon and Death the lost. But Dogiragon's friend Bolshack Dogiragon then appears and saves Dogiragon from sealing and the two fight Dokindam X. Some time later Miradante chased Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity to the mountain where they and Dokindam X is and Gyuujinmaru spreaded the ultimate invader virus on the Revolutionaries and turns them to invaders, but was blocked off by Miradante and his Perfect Defense. Unfortunately, Gyuujinmaru was then suddenly killed off by Dokindam X and Dokindam X begins his real action. With most of the Revolutionaries gone, various creatures had began alliances with each other and formed Revolutionary Teams. Dogiragon was attacked by Forbidden Voltron, D2-V which was too strong for him, but he used Revolution Change to send out Briking, Deluxe and defeated him. However it was then reborn as Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 and this form is too strong for Dogiragon to deal with. As a result, Dogiragon evolved into Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and crushed him with Final Revolution. Puchohenza, Mia Moja and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader then were allowed to fight Dokindam X due to the defeat of Jelvis, D2J, Bubble, D2B and Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2. With the help of Wachagona, Muen Zangu, Dokindam X was finally defeated. But then Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic absorbed all of Dokindam X's remaining powers and became Blackout, ZERO Invasion, and it fought Dogiragon Buster and Puchohenza. Later on Team Tech located the cause of the Invader incident and it was the forbidden Star FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ where the strongest forbidden exists. With Team Doremi fighting against the traitorous Team Acme and Team Damama fighting against VV-8, Forbidden Machine, Dogiragon was allowed to go into the Forbidden Star to fight it. In there, Blackout has finally unsealed the Forbidden Star and Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon was revealed from it. The mighty Final Forbidden destroyed Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K easily and Dogiragon Buster was unable to do a thing against it. However at the same time Team Acme and VV-8 were defeated and the remaining 4 teams gave all their power to Dogiragon, transforming him into Final Dogiragolden which activated Final Final Revolution and broke all of Dormageddon X's cores, but that was not enough to kill it. But then Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 turned himself a Curry Bun and had Dogiragolden eat him. Eating his comrade as a final resort, Dogiragolden shed a tear and his body became completely golden and filled with power and he used all of his might to turn Dormageddon X into smithreens. But as the final price due to the Curry Bun and Dormageddon's sheer power colliding with each other, all dragons in the world, including Dogiragolden and everyone who fought alongside him, were wiped out and the world gives way to a completely new set of lifeforms. Card Representation * Evol Dogiragon * Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution * Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader * Final Dogiragolden Notes *In both the anime and manga series, Dogiragon was one of the few allied creature spirits who died in the final battle. **However, this has happened in the Background Story in the case of Supernova Bigbang Anastathis, Romanov Kaiser NEX, the Super Enlightened, Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory and Kiramaru, Great Miracle, with the latter 2 being fusions of creatures and having a part of them died as a sacrifice. *Despite Dogiragon is considered one of the strongest dragons in the Dragon Saga creature world, he might had been much weaker than the Dragons in the Dragon Saga block as he struggles to deal with creatures such as Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, which according to background story strength levels, is about as strong as Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" which was easily dealt with by the Dragons in the Dragon Saga world when Dorago the Great, Dragon World is still there. **This indicates that the destruction of the ruling Dragons in the Dragon Saga world might had been weakened the Dragons living in the planet. Category:Creature Spirits Category:Timeline